1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a complete machining center for all-tasks and all-sides machining with a vertical-axis trunnion for horizontally pivotal positioning of lathe, mill, rotary-table or fixed mill-work pieces for horizontal access by tools on a horizontally traveling tool column for up to six-axes positioning of live or fixed tooling and having an automated work-piece reverser, loader and unloader for full automation and selectively manual machining.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are known turning centers, vertical machining centers and horizontal machining centers that facilitate multiple-tasks and al l-sides machining. Present turning centers employ sub-spindle chuck-changing to facilitate all-sides machining but lack in milling capability. Vertical milling centers have horizontal-axis trunnions and horizontal milling centers provide various rotary-table setups to facilitate all-sides machining, but lack in turning capacity. None are capable of providing high-precision, single-setup machining for all-sides turning, milling, grinding, drilling, threading and shaping tasks with automatic loading of raw stock and unloading of finished parts inexpensively, conveniently and rapidly in a manner taught by this invention. In addition to circular machining, non-circular and non-rotatable work pieces can be machined with improved versatility, accuracy and automation on select forms of vertical milling tables which can be attached permanently or detachably to this complete machining center. The vertical milling tables function like horizontal-mill tombstones, but are much more versatile and convenient.
Known turning centers and milling centers require special time-consuming, expensive and accuracy-risking setups to accomplish the high quality and versatility of work that this one machine can accomplish routinely, inexpensively and conveniently with a single setup. With one quick and easy setup of a workpiece, this one machine allows complete machining required previously by two or more machines with two or more time-consuming and error-prone setups. Also, tool holders and cutters can be less expensive than for most present multi-task turning centers and milling centers. There are no known comparable machining centers. This is a complete CNC or selectively manual machining center.
Related but different prior art includes the following patents:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,222 by Hiramoto et al., 2,000.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,431 by Hessbruggen et al, 1995.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,552 by Babel, 1992.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,485 by Link et al, 1992.